MineWare 2.0
MineWare 2.0, also simply known as Mineware, is a Removed minigame on Mineplex that was released on an unknown date. Like in Old MineWare, the premise of MineWare 2.0 is for players to complete specified tasks displayed in the chat as fast as possible; failing to do so would inexorably lead to death, eventually leading to a victor. The game was never released to the public and is most likely a development version of Bawk Bawk Battles, since the new tasks in this game are similar to the challenges in Bawk Bawk Battles. Aim of the Game Be the last one alive. Summary There is only one team: the yellow Players team. After the timer counts down, players have to race each other to do the tasks listed in the chat. Each player has five lives; a life gets deducted every time the player doesn't finish the task in time. If the player runs out of all their lives, they will be out of the game for the rest of the round. Alive players are listed on the right side of the screen. Chat tasks are yellow and also visible as title. If the player completes the task in time, the chat will say "You completed the task!" in green. If the player doesn't complete the task, it will say "You failed the task! You have [number of lives] lives left!" in red. If the player runs of lives, the chat will say "You are out of the game!" in red. There is no time limit. Players lose lives depending on who finishes first; when the first half of the players finish the set objective, all other players that did not will lose a life. This means that the amount of time a player has to do tasks may vary from server to server. This also means that the game will get progressively harder as the game is played, as less and less players will remain, giving the player less time to finish. The last player alive wins. If a player dies, he is out of the game and will not respawn. Tasks Not every task was added to the final game. Implemented * Find a diamond in the chests * Whack a dragon egg 10 times * The lava is coming! Stand on the obsidian! * Milk 5 different cows and deliver to the villager! * Go to the other side of the maze * Shoot 6 chickens * Knock the other players off! * Stand on the correct color * Throw TNT, don't get knocked off! * Keep the pig on the other side and stack up the time! Not implemented * BlockShot (possible: Hit the other players by throwing the blocks) * Build (possible: Place all the blocks) * Chicken Fishing * Diamond Fall * Hit Targets * Name That Sound * Pick a Side * Runner * SkyFall * Spleef Note: If all the tasks have been completed once and there are still multiple players alive, the tasks will be re-done until only one player stays alive. Maps Note: This map is sometimes leading to an instant death and isn't correctly set up. MineWare Test.png|MineWare Test created by Chiss. Kits Gem Rewards Not much is known about the Gem Rewards of this game. The list is a sum of Gems known to exist for sure. *''10'' Gems for Participation Changelog UNOFFICAL - July 14 2016 *Replaced by Bawk Bawk Battles 'August 8th, 2013 - Reveal #2' General * MineWare announced.